Friendship Is Much More Complicated Than Love
by Floric1434
Summary: People say that love is the most complicated thing in the universe. But in fact, if we think about it, it's just so simple. Friendship? Now that's something that not even Einstein could ever understand.


Flo: Hello and welcome to Floric1434's New Year special! This is a side story to Seishun Academy, which will likely NEVER happen in the real story.

IE Cast and IE GO Cast: Should we be celebrating?

Flo: Yes, because it mainly involves _MY_ OCs and my _BFF'S_ OCs, Dumb Dumbs.

IE Cast and IE GO Cast: OWO R-REALLY? ((starts jumping around happily))

Flo: ((anime fall)) This story is uumm… mostly based on real things that happened between all of us…. The owners of the OCs, of course… Now, DISCLAIMER! WHERE ARE YOU?

**DISCLAIMER: OVER HERE! And Flo only owns the Noble family! All other OCs have their rightful owners!**

**-Friendship Is Much More Complicated Than Love-**

**(Prologue)**

**Yura Noble's Point Of View**

It was July, and I was seriously bored. Groaning, I walked down the pavement – with no absolute destination in mind.

2011. Oh, how much I hated this year. I just wish that 2012 would come already, and if the Mayans were right, the end of the world as well.

Karma had been giving it its all. The numbers of days where I just want to bawl around and cry like a small baby were countless. But my tears were dried up long ago. I can't cry anymore. No matter how sad I am, I just can't. Those wet and salty tears just wouldn't come out.

I sighed.

Problem after problem. They just never stop coming. It's like I'm in an endless pit of disaster, stuck in there for eternity. Once you're in, there's no way out.

Just then I heard voices…

The voices of the people I cared the most about, outside of my family.

The voices of the people who made me laugh every single day.

I looked up and I saw all of them, laughing and having fun.

And that was when I finally noticed that I had walked all the way to school. Shouldn't it be a holiday today? What were all of them doing at Seishun Academy?

In fact, why was every single student here?

I felt like slapping myself when I remembered that the school festival was coming close. The top five classes, Fire, Water, Ice, Wind and Earth… All of them were participating.

No wonder Yuuric had left this morning. He must have gone to help his class.

It's just too bad that I won't be in the country by the time they held the festival. I don't think the schools in Russia have festivals likes this. Wonder what dad would think when I call him tomorrow to tell him that I'm gonna move in with him.

Japan sucks.

That's all I could say.

Even though I was born in Japan, I have grown to hate this country and its people. Which reminds me…

Kazuya…

What was he going to think about me leaving? Will he hate me?

It seemed possible. Then again, maybe not…

Since I'm already at school, I don't think there's any harm in telling him now, is there?

**Normal Point Of View**

Ichinose walked into the Fire class. _Where is she? _He thought to himself. Just now, everybody was outside on the field. But now one of the teachers made all the students go back to their respective classes.

He had been looking for Yura ever since they all started to work on their class's project. But she was nowhere to be seen.

Turning to one of Yura's best friends, he asked.

"Hey, do you know where Yura is?"

Mai shook her head. "Nope," the black haired girl looked up from the lantern she was painting. Fire class was planning on to make a haunted house. "Why are you asking?"

"I haven't seen her all day."

"… Now that you mention it, I didn't see her yesterday too…" the black-haired girl arched an eyebrow and tapped her chin. "Why don't you ask Yuuric?"

At the mention of that single name, Ichinose immediately gulped. The said senior hated his guts. How the Hell was he going to ask him about Yura's whereabouts?

"You know perfectly well that Yuuric is going to murder Ichinose once he hears him say her name." Hannah remarked and scoffed. Mai sweat dropped at this. "Whoops. I forgot."

"Have you tried calling her?" Maquia, who was cutting a few pieces of paper, asked.

Ichinose face palmed. Of course, call her via mobile. Why hadn't he thought of that?

The brunette dug into his pocket for his cell phone, when he finally remembered that he had accidentally dropped it into the river just about yesterday.

And to the emo corner he went.

Everybody in the classroom sweat dropped.

Just then, the sound of music filled the classroom and everybody turned their heads around to Hasuike An, who had her cell phone out. She smirked.

"Hey Ichinose, Yura's calling." The girl said and twirled her phone around. Ichinose looked up with his eyes shining. An and the others laughed at this. She laughed again and threw her ringing phone to Ichinose, who caught it and answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

The brunette heard the girl on the other line gasp. He smirked slightly; imagining how Yura's shocked face would look like.

"…_Kazuya?"_

"Yes, may I take your order, Mrs. Yura?" he joked. He smiled when he heard her giggle.

"_Shut up. Just get your butt out of there and meet me at the school gates." _He heard her say, but her tone sounded… sad.

"As you wish, my queen,"

"_I AM NOT A-"_

But the brunette sneakily cut the line. He snickered and gave An her phone back.

"What was that all about?" Almost everybody in the classroom sent him curios glances.

"See ya!" Ichinose exclaimed happily and shut the class's door behind him, leaving everybody dumbfounded.

As he reached the school gates, he saw the girl leaning against an electric pole. He tapped her head.

"Earth to Yura~"

"OW!" Yura turned around. "What was that for?" she huffed and stood up straight. Ichinose chuckled. "You know you always have your head high up in the clouds. Wait, scratch that, you've probably reached Pluto by now!" He joked and laughed.

But he stopped as Yura did nothing but smile sadly. _That's weird, _he thought, _usually she'd hit me in the head…_

"Hey, is there something wrong?" he asked and tilted his head.

The sight of a teardrop running down her cheek made him jump.

"D-Did I say something wrong? Hey, Yura what happened?" the brunette held Yura's cheeks, wiping the teardrop away. Sure, she'd cry a lot when they were children but that was because she had been bullied.

This was out of the blue and it worried him.

Yura took hold of his hands and moved them away from her face as she shook her head. "N-Nothing…" she said, her voice cracking. But Ichinose didn't buy it. There was definitely something wrong.

"Come on, don't lie. I know it when you do," he said, his expression getting more serious.

Yura wrapped her arms around his body and cried into his chest, screaming out her sorrow.

Ichinose gasped slightly but he slowly raised his hand to stroke her hair and pat her back. His eyes were wide from shock. The girl in his arms just cried and cried.

He couldn't help but to wonder how long it has been since a scene like this happened between them.

_Flashback_

_Seven-year old Ichinose Kazuya gasped for air. In his hands was a brown coloured teddy bear with black buttons for eyes and a purple-coloured ribbon tied around its neck. He stood up and walked towards the crying girl with long brown hair. _

"_H-Here… I got y-your teddy be-bear back…" He held out the teddy bear towards the girl while his lungs still craved for air. Dirt covered his face and clothes as he held his wobbling knees._

_The six-year Noble Yura gasped, tears still tainted her red cheeks. The girl hiccupped, and instead of taking the teddy bear, she hugged the older kid and cried into his chest, trembling from fear of the ten-year old bullies from earlier._

_Ichinose stood frozen. He had just met this girl to tell the truth. The reason he had decided to help her get her beloved teddy bear back was unknown. Usually he'd ignore stuff like this but this, this was an exception. _

_Slowly, he caressed the girl's hair with his other arm. His arm that held the teddy bear was wrapped around her, supporting the girl's body from falling to the ground. _

_Just then, another boy with light blond-coloured short hair and snow white eyes arrived at the scene. "Yura!" He shouted, worry in his voice. The eight-year old Noble Yuuric stopped running and gasped when he saw Yura hugging Ichinose. His eyes suddenly filled with hurt and envy._

"_Who are **you**?" Yuuric asked with venom in his voice. _

_Ichinose, still gasping for air, slowly told the other boy his name and after that asked for Yuuric's name. _

"_Noble Yuuric. Older brother of that girl you're hugging right there." Yuuric's fists clenched and he gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at Ichinose._

_The brunette sweat dropped at this. 'What is wrong with this kid?' he asked himself. _

_Only after that, did he learn about the word 'overprotective'._

_End of Flashback_

And now, the same scene was technically playing again; only with an exception of the teddy bear and Yuuric himself.

Ichinose heard Yura hiccup and he looked down. The shorter girl rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of her wool one piece.

"K-Kazuya…" She hiccupped again. "I need to tell you s-something…" She lowered her voice.

Ichinose's heart suddenly skipped a beat. Something told him that he wasn't going to like the 'something' Yura was about to tell him.

"I-I'm going to go live with m-my dad…"

Ichinose arched an eyebrow.

"Your dad? But… he's in Russia, right?"

Yura nodded. "S-So…"

"Wait, does anybody else know about this?" He cut her.

Yura shook her head. "You're the first…" she sniffed, "to know…"

"When are you leaving?"

"…In less than a week,"

"_Less than a week?_ A week? Why? But the festival, I thought we promised to have fun at the festival _together_!" Ichinose snapped. He didn't know why. He just… suddenly felt so angry…

Yura took a step back, fear in her eyes. Ichinose had never raised his voice at her. _So I guess I was right… He will hate me for it…_

And just then, her snow white eyes turned dull and lifeless. She lowered her head and her arms dropped to her sides. She continued her sentence before Ichinose cut her off earlier.

"So that's why I think it's best if the two of us _break up_."

Those two words echoed in Ichinose's mind and it repeated itself over and over again, as if mocking him. He lifted up his head to look at Yura, disbelief in his eyes. But seeing her head staring at the ground, he knew she was serious.

He gripped his fists and turned on his heels. "Fine then, be that way." He walked away with his head staring down at the ground as well.

Somehow he could see without looking back, Yura wiping her eyes so she wouldn't cry.

But even after a while, he didn't hear the sound of tears nor did he hear her sniff. He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, and walked back to class, ignoring the pain in his heart that hurt so much.

How did all of this happen, you may ask?

Why not we go back into the past, preferably…

The 1st of January 2011?

**.End.**

Flo: This is the only chapter/prologue in this story that's going to have any romance in it XD Annd I am not gonna update this until February ends. I dunno why, I just felt like it :D See ya! Did not proof read. Do forgive me O.e And there's going to be a second special! Await for it! :D


End file.
